Lizzy
by Fioreeh-VCC
Summary: Que pasaría si un suceso de tu infancia.. Puede cambiar tu Sexualidad para Siempre..
1. Sweet Dreams

Capitulo 1

-Kurt, despierta o llegaras tarde al colegio...- Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi es a mi papa con una bandeja de desayuno parado al lado de mi cama, sonreí, amaba esa rutina, siempre que me despertaba traía exactamente lo que yo comía todas las mañanas...

-Tostado de jamón y queso con jugo de naranja?- Lo mire, se veía feliz, jamás podría quitarle esa felicidad, después de todo era la persona que mas amaba, y la única que tenia.

-Ay Chico! Como adivinaste- Trato de imitar un gesto de decepción que no le salió en absoluto, ambos sabíamos que era una de las pocas cosas que cocinaba.

Agarre la bandeja y la puse entre mis piernas, comí el desayuno con gusto mientras charlábamos de lo que haríamos hoy en día, el estaría todo el día en el taller, yo iría a la escuela y después me quedaría en casa, no había nada que hiciera, tampoco es que tuviese ganas de llamar a Mercedes y salir de compras. Simplemente quería acostarme y dormir.

Después de charlar y terminar mi desayuno, papa se retiro con la bandeja hacia la cocina, me levante de la cama y ataque mi armario buscando que ponerme hoy, mi esfuerzo no era demasiado después de todo iba a una escuela pública y bueno, no hay mucho que destacar, aun así me gustaba deslumbrar a la gente que me miraba, sabía que ellos tenían una idea equivocada de mi, pero como para no tenerla cuando finjo ser algo que no soy.

Si, sé que no comprenden, ya les paso a contar de lo que les hablo. Hace 9 años, cuando tenía 7 y me encontraba en segundo de primaria, quede internado en un hospital ya que en la escuela mis compañeros me empujaron por la escaleras, gracias a eso casi quedo ciego, lo que traumo a mi padre de manera considerable, el me transfirió de escuela claro está, pero, cuando empecé de nuevo ya no era Kurt, mi padre me explico que los niños que me empujaron dijeron que era porque yo parecía una niña y que tenía que hacerme chico, me dijo que ellos habían pensado que con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza yo volvería a la normalidad y seria un niño. No puedo explicar la ira y el dolor en la cara de mi padre al decirme que no quería que eso volviera a pasar, y que para eso, debería ser una niña, no, yo ya no era Kurt, era Elizabeth...

Y esa, es la razón de que ahora me encuentre caminando por los pasillos de Mckinley con una falda corta de color negro, una blusa blanca con escote en V, una boina roja y unas botas de cuero marrones. Debo admitir que la ropa de mujer me sienta de maravilla, y ver como todos los chicos de la escuela se mueren por mí no tiene desperdicio, pero, quisiera ser Kurt de nuevo, solo por un día...

-Lizzy!.. Lizzy!.. Lizzy!..- Conocía esa voz a kilómetros, Rachel Berry, la niña mimada de la preparatoria, 16 años, dos padres gay y un pésimo gusto de la moda, no sé cómo alguien como ella puede ser una de mis mejores amigas.

-Rachel, te escuche la primera vez cariño- Sonreí cerrando mi casillero, sabía que si venía con más del entusiasmo normal, era algo bueno.

-Blaine Anderson y Quinn Fabray terminaron!- Grito exasperada, creo que casi me deja sordo con semejante alarido, así que le tape la boca y le suplique que bajara la voz, no solo por mis oídos sino también porque no quería que todo Mckinley se enterara de mi conversación.

-Entiendes lo que significa? Quinn volverá por Finn te lo aseguro, no dejare que esa perra se robe de nuevo a mi novio, no después de haberlo desechado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de andar con Anderson y menos sabiendo qu…- Le volví a tapar la boca, era desesperante, no creí que fuera posible para una persona hablar tanto sin parar a respirar.

-Ya cálmate un poco! Ni siquiera sabes las razones por las que se separaron! Esto seguro debe ser un capricho de Quinn, veraz que en tres días estarán de nuevo saliendo con Anderson- La vi más calmada, así que me arriesgue a sacar mi mano de su boca para acomodar el bolso en mi hombro que se venía cayendo. –Además, aunque no fuera así, Finn es TU novio y el no te dejara por Quinn de nuevo, es mi hermano, lo conozco lo suficiente como para apostar a que eso no sucederá- Le agarro de los hombros parando un segundo para mirarla y darle un abrazo, si alguien no detenía a Rachel, esto se volvería un verdadero escándalo, y créanme no es agradable de presenciar.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al Glee Club, hoy era día de duetos, esperaba que no me tocara con Rachel de nuevo, no es que no la quisiera, pero no puedo soportar tener que escuchar constantemente sus comentarios de niña mimada, aunque es mi amiga, hay veces que en verdad quiero pegarle, y no soy el único que tiene ganas.

Me senté atrás de todo, junto a Anderson, mientras que Rachel se sentó delante junto a Finn, cuando el señor Shue comenzó el sorteo para ver cuales serian las parejas cada uno fueron pasando, Tina con Finn, Artie con Santana, Brittany con Mike, Quinn con Puck, Yo con Mercedes y Rachel con Blaine.

Estaba muy feliz, no solo por el hecho de que no tendría que soportar los caprichos Berry, sino que también podría cantar con Mercedes, aparte de Finn, ella era la única que sabía que yo era un hombre, supongo que se lo conté porque me siento cómodo con ella y pensé que no me juzgaría, con tal orgullo admito que no me equivoque. Me volví a sentar después de haber arreglado con Mercedes la hora en la que nos encontraríamos para practicar, el tema de la canción era: Sexy, nada más ni nada menos que Sexy. Sabía a la perfección que Mercedes no se sentía cómoda, igual que yo, por eso deberíamos practicar cuanto antes posible.

Una vez que termino el sorteo, el señor Shue los mando a sentar a todos de nuevo en las sillas, Anderson se sentó al lado mío como antes, pero algo me llamo la intención, siempre nos sentábamos juntos, no porque nos lleváramos bien sino porque esos eran nuestros lugares y éramos muy obstinados como para cambiarnos, pero nunca nos dirigíamos las palabras, es mas no creía conocer su voz, hasta ahora..

-Berry es tu amiga no Hummel?- Lo miré, por primera vez vi sus ojos, siempre creí que eran verdes pero ahora que los miraba de cerca me di cuenta que tenía un extraño color miel/dorado que era fascinante, detuve mis pensamientos y le respondí.

-Si es mi amiga Anderson, porque? Ah y dime Lizzy, mi apellido me recuerda a cuando mi padre me reta- hice una mueca con los labios, era cierto, Anderson se rio ante el comentario y pude notar cómo se achinaban sus ojos un poco.

-Es que realmente no me llevo con ella, y tampoco quiero tener problemas con Finn de nuevo, tu sabes, por lo de Quinn- Asentí, sabía que Finn se había pasado maldiciendo a Anderson toda la semana en la que Quinn lo dejo por él, pero aun no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso.

-Y? No entiendo- Se gira con una mueca de extraña, como si dijera "obvio" con su cara, eso fue molesto, muy molesto.

-Lo que yo quería era que tú fueras mi compañera, después de la separación con Quinn no quiero tener problemas con nadie y sabes que Berry es exasperante, no creo que termine la semana sin haberme peleado con Finn por algo que dijo su novia haha-Lo mire, sin expresión en mi rostro, no quería que mi hermano se peleara de nuevo con él, sabía que Anderson era más fuerte, y tenía más aliados, en realidad, no había razón por la que rechazara lo que me estaba proponiendo, no me llevaba ni mal ni bien con él, y la curiosidad de intentarlo me mataba.

-Claro, le diré a Rachel y Mercedes que estén juntas, te hare este favor por hoy, total siempre estoy con ellas- Sonreí de nuevo y vi como su rostro se suavizaba, me di cuenta de que en realidad Rachel lo ponía nervioso, y que lo había salvado.

-Gracias, bien entonces, sobre esto, que te parece mañana en mi casa a las 7?- Me miro esperando una respuesta, lo pensé, no tenía nada que hacer y ese era el horario que había acordado con Mercedes, asentí y me paso el numero de su casa, una vez que sonó el timbre que marcaba que las clases habían finalizado, bien, por lo menos tendría hasta mañana para prepararme.

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las 6 pm, merendé una tazar de yogur y me fui a mi cuarto, en el camino salude a mi padre que subía* de dejarme la ropa que había colgado esta mañana. Cuando llegue a mi habitación prendí el equipo de música y me tire en la cama, no sé cuando fue que me agarro tanto sueño, pero de un momento a otro estaba viendo mis propios parpados..

* * *

Mire la casa y después la dirección del papel, aquí era si no estaba equivocado, era una casa grande y tenía grandes ventanas, me gustaba, camine hacia la puerta pero antes de tocar el timbre se abrió automáticamente dejando ver a Anderson que estaba con una remera ajustada blanca, unos shorts de jean y unas ojotas, claro, con el calor que hacia quien no se encontraba así, me invito a pasar, entre mirando a todos lados como mascota nueva, el se dirigió a la sala pidiéndome que lo siga, cuando nos encontramos ahí se sentó en el sillón familiar y me indico que me sentara con él, me senté y deje mi bolso a un lado para mirarlo expectante.

-Toma, como el tema es Sexy, estuve buscando y estas canciones me parecieron buenas para interpretar, si tienes alguna idea dímelo, no muerdo- Se rió, lo mire con una ceja alzada antes de comprender a que se refería, SEXY!, como me podría haber olvidado de eso, estaba en la casa de un chico, en la cual bailaremos y cantaremos en otro contexto, y mi ropa no ayudaba en nada, justo hoy tenía que elegir mi short de jean blanco ajustado, mi musculosa con flecos marrón y mis botas negras hasta las rodillas. Ya sabía cuál era mi misión, debía alejarme lo más posible de él, no sabía cual eran sus intenciones, y no lo conocía del todo tampoco, sin contar que si llegaba a descubrir que soy un chico se lo diría a toda la escuela y PUM! Adiós vida..

De la lista de canciones que me dio, elegí la que me parecía menos sexy, no podía ponerme a buscar pues si lo hacía significaba más tiempo y debía salir lo más pronto de allí.

-Creo que Animal está bien, la letra es sencilla, la conozco, así que podemos empezar con eso-Me pare del sofá, pero cuando estaba parado sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi vientre y me abrazaba por detrás, no sé cuantas veces me maldije por ser tan ingenuo, tenía que salir de ahí, YA!

-Sabes porque termine con Quinn?- Me susurro al oído y sentí como un escalofrío corría por mi cuerpo- Porque me gustas Lizzy, y ella lo noto- Lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja y se apoyo más contra mí, ahogue un grito al sentir un bulto contra mi trasero, esto no era una buena señal en lo absoluto, pero sabía qué hacer.

-Si te gusto porque no sales conmigo?- Me di vuelta mirándolo con mi mirada más sexy posible y lo bese, este no era mi primer beso y sabia que si lo mantenía ocupado en mi boca podría agarrarlo desprevenido y huir de ahí, mientras lo besaba lo empuje contra el sofá nuevamente, se sentó y con su brazo alrededor mío me obligo a que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él, volví a ahogar un grito cuando sentí su bulto de nuevo, pero esta vez tuve mas terror, pues el mío también estaba reaccionando, así que me aleje un poco poniendo mis manos en su pecho para que no me acercara de nuevo.

Me separe con la respiración agitada, el estaba como yo, así que aproveche para lamer su cuello mientras cuidadosamente salía de sus piernas me sentaba a su lado y lo volvía a besar con mas entusiasmo, el lo noto y gruño contra mis labios pero no dijo nada, en cambio mordió mi labio inferior, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido, era mi oportunidad, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, me separe agarre mi bolso y salí corriendo, cuando llegue a la puerta, estaba cerrada.

-Mi plan desde un principio era esto, Lizzy, ahora que termine con Quinn necesito que otras chicas me satisfagan, y tu eres una de las más ardientes de Mckinley, y al ver como reaccionaste, debo suponer que eres virgen no?- Se burlo de mi, todo lo de Rachel y Finn, también era un burla, me di vuelta y lo mire con odio, conmigo no iba a jugar.

-Abre la puerta y déjame salir Anderson, yo no soy una chica mas de tu inventario, conmigo no se juega- Fruncí el seño, el estaba con una sonrisa imborrable, no podía permitir que descubriera mi secreto, sería mi fin, cuando abrí la boca para reclamarle todo se volvió negro. No sé cuál fue la razón.

Volví en si con un ligero dolor de cabeza pero recordaba todo lo que había pasado, mire para todos lados, estaba en su habitación, sentí una presión en las muñecas, mire mis manos y el pánico broto de mi, estaba atado a la cama!

Escuche el sonido de agua corriendo proveniente de una puerta de esa habitación, me imagine que Anderson estaba ahí bañándose, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando esa puerta se abrió y vi a aquel chico con el torso desnudo y todo mojado cubierto por una toalla en la cintura, si mis circunstancias hubieran sido otras, estaría rogando porque me cogiera, pero de pronto recordé porque estaba ahí y la ira me invadió.

-PORQUE MIERDA ME TIENES ATADA A LA CAMA ANDERSON- Grite con furia, suponía que mi cara estaba roja de la ira, porque me miro con asombro antes de responder.

-Sh! No grites mujer, no quiero quedar sordo, ah, y con respecto a tus manos, era para que no hicieras tanto escándalo cuando despertaras... Aunque debo admitir que me excita verte así- Me sonrió acercándose a mí, lo mire con terror, el noto mi expresión y me dijo-No te hare nada, solo quiero verte…- Era lo que más temía, sabía que él no me haría nada, no podría, pero si llegaba a verme se acabaría todo, absolutamente todo…

-Por favor, no, no lo hagas, no me veas- Sentí como mis lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, mi vida acababa de terminar, en cuanto él le dijera a todo el mundo que yo era un hombre, tendría que mudarme de estado! Y sabía que eso, en este momento, era imposible.

-Deja de actuar como virgen! Ni siquiera te voy a usar, solo quiero ver tu cuerpo, sabes cuantas veces soñé con tocar tu pecho…-Su mirada reflejaba deseo puro, me concentre en sus ojos que subían por el abdomen hasta acabar en el cuello.

Lo mire con asombro-Pero si yo no tengo pecho- Me devuelve la mirada con una ceja alzada y sonríe-Exacto, eso es lo que me gusta de ti- Se acerca a mi cuello y lo lame-No me gustan las tetas, mmm, no sé porque-Cambia su cara a una de duda, supuse que se cuestionaba aquello. Sentí como sus manos subían por mi vientre, no había nada que pudiese hacer, después de todo yo no tenía pecho, así que no me importaba demasiado que me tocara ahí, capaz solo capaz podría entretenerlo.

Me termino de subir la remera y la paso por detrás de mi cabeza, también subió el corpiño que llevaba puesto, mientras seguía tocándome y lamiéndome el cuello, dejo su trabajo para sentarse y mirarme sorprendido, después hablo:

-Wow, sabía que eras plana pero no.. Tanto-Por primera vez agradecí que mi padre no me dejara ir al gimnasio para que me ejercitara, si hubiera tenido abdominales, capaz me hubiera descubierto.

-Bien, ya me viste, ahora puedes sacarme las esposas y dejarme ir!- Sabia que mi tono era una mezcla de suplica y dolor, y me daba en el orgullo tener que hacer esto, pero no quería que mi vida se arruinara después de todo lo que había hecho para construirla.

-No, lo dejare bien en claro, quiero verte entera, completamente desnuda, con eso me conformare por ahora, total, yo sé que soy el primero en verte así, y probablemente el ultimo- Esas palabras me asustaron, ahora si estaba asustado, el agarro mi short y lo desabotono, trate de moverme para hacer su trabajo más difícil, usaba un pequeño suspensor debajo de mi ropa interior para que no se notara mi bulto, por lo que, mientras no llegara a sacarme el culote* todo estaría bien, logro sacarme el short pero antes de que siguiera lo mire con una furia inmensurable y le dije:

-Si llegas a tocarme más de esto grito y muy fuerte, así que vas a parar de una vez si no quieres que tus vecinos llamen a la policía-Cuando termine de hablar el se rio con fuerza, lo que incremento mi furia, me miro y dijo:

-No tengo vecinos, las casas de al lado están en venta… Pero me diste una buena idea para hacer contigo mientras me divierto- Agarro un pañuelo de uno de sus cajones y volvió a mí, trate de morderlo cuando se acerco pero el rápidamente ato el pañuelo por detrás de mi cabeza y lo puso en mi boca, comenzó lentamente a morder y lamer desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, cuando llego a mi culote, lo bajo lentamente, yo trataba de gritar y me movía descontroladamente, con una mano el detuvo mis caderas para que me quedara quieto y con otra, bajo lentamente el culote sorprendido al encontrarse con el suspensor, me miro con una ceja levantada antes de empezar a bajar el suspensor, no puedo describir la expresión de asombro en su rostro cuando en sus ojos se reflejo mi miembro…

*Culote: es una pieza de ropa interior femenina parecida al bóxer pero más corto.

Lo sigo? No lo Sigo? Dejen Review's :) Que tengan Buen Dia! :D


	2. KH

**Capitulo 2 **

Me desperté sobresaltado, que sueño tan horriblemente erótico había tenido. Me mire a mí mismo, estaba bañado en sudor y con una erección que me daba dulces pinchazos por la excitación, me levante de inmediato cuidando la escalera para que mi papa no bajara y salí corriendo al baño de mi habitación, me tome una ducha rápida y fría para bajar mi temperatura corporal. Decidí no volver a pensar en aquel sueño, después de todo, solo había sido eso, un sueño..

Eran las 12:20 pm, me desperté tarde porque era sábado, no había nada de que apurarse, tendría que estar en casa de Anderson a las 7, tenía tiempo de sobra para comer y prepararme.

Tarde alrededor de 20 minutos en hacer la comida, hice algo simple, ensalada rusa y bife de carne, comimos con mi papa y Finn como siempre, mientras levantaba la mesa papa notó que yo me encontraba inquieto, todavía me encontraba pensando en el sueño de esta mañana, jamás había tenido ese tipo de fantasía antes, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no había oído lo que mi padre me estaba contando mientras lavaba los trastos.

-Y por eso te digo Kurt! Ese hombre no sabe de lubricantes, ¿Lo puedes creer?-Mire a mi papa sorprendido, con un plato en mis manos que estaba secando, mierda, que le iba a responder?, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, miré a Finn que se encontraba ya mirando la TV, en alguna repetición de un partido de futbol, decidí usar unas de las tantas excusas de cuando no lo escucho.

-Papa, es INCREIBLE- Levante la voz y lo mire como si estuviera realmente ofendido levantando ambos brazos, voltee hacia el lavaplatos mordiéndome el labio, no quería que mi padre se diera cuenta de que lo estaba cargando, a veces él se preocupa por cosas sin sentido, lubricantes? En serio papa?, juro que quiero tirarle un plato por la cabeza, de lo único que habla siempre es el trabajo.

Después de la comida, de la charla y de lavar todo me escabullí a mi cuarto, mire la hora del reloj, ya eran las 2 de la tarde, aun tenía 5 horas para ir a lo de Anderson, decidí preparar mi ropa y luego acostarme un rato, después me bañaría e iría para allá.

Me desperté a eso de las 5 pm, era tarde, me levante apresuradamente y abrí la ducha para preparar el baño, mientras la bañera se llenaba revise el atuendo que había preparado con anticipación, si, era perfecto, era clásico y a la moda pero no era provocador, eso era lo que quería, supongo que después del sueño no quiero arriesgarme a nada, el conjunto consistía en una remera blanca suelta que tenía a un panda con una rama de bambú, unos jeans semi-ajustados negros, y unas converse negras con detalles dorados.

Después del baño, me cambie y mire el espejo, con un buen corte de pelo, un cuerpo mas ejercitado y algunos kilos de más podría volver a ser un chico, podría ser Kurt, pero, porque pensar en eso ahora?, mi vida ya esta armada y me siento feliz siendo Lizzy, siendo Elizabeth.

Busqué por todos lados mi gargantilla, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, era mi accesorio favorito, me la había regalado mi madre cuando tenía 6 años, revolví prácticamente toda la casa, mi padre me veía ir y venir, estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando el me dijo:

-Kurt déjalo, mañana o cuando vienes seguro la vas a encontrar, no debe haber salido de esta casa hijo- Me sonrió dulcemente, solo eso basto para calmarme y decidir seguir con mi búsqueda luego.

Eran las 6:30 pm cuando terminé todo, busque mi mochila que ya tenía armada, y me dirigí a la sala para agarrar las llaves de mi camioneta, salude a mi papa con un beso y a Finn con un buen revuelto de cabello, era mi manera de demostrarle que lo quería supongo, además, el peinado de Finn es -Aceptémoslo- horrible, le estoy haciendo un favor, lo juro. Baje al garaje y saque mi auto de allí, era hora en 15 minutos estaría en la casa de Anderson para practicar nuestro dueto, no tenía porque estar nervioso, o si?.

Maneje por la calle principal de Lima hasta llegar a la ruta, Westerville no quedaba muy lejos pero aun así en autopista sería más rápido, me miré por el espejo del retrovisor, si, lucía genial.

Llegué a eso de las 7:03 pm, la autopista estaba cargada así que mi viaje duró más de lo hubiera querido, la casa de Anderson era hermosa, debo decir que un poco antigua, pero aun así, tenía un patio delantero gigante y muy bien cuidado, la casa era de color blanco y tenía dos pisos, el de abajo tenía ventanales de vidrio que abarcaban toda la altura del piso de punta a punta, dejando ver el interior de la casa decorado con hermosos sillones de cuero negro y blanco y una mesita rectangular de vidrio que tenía abajo dos puff negros y blancos también. Dejé de divisar el interior de la casa y bajé del auto, caminé hasta la puerta de la casa admirando las hermosas rosas blancas que había en un arbusto del jardín, me distraía, esas eran mis flores favoritas.

-Auch!- Me sobé la cabeza, genial, me había chocado contra la puerta de entrada, bien hecho genio, me encontraba en el piso aun maldiciéndome por ser tan idiota cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto de no más de 26 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules, al verme tirado en el suelo sonrió, su mirada ocultaba la gracia que le causaba la situación, me ayudo a levantarme extendiéndome una mano, la tome, luego de pararme ya me encontraba viendo mi atuendo, bien, no había sufrido grandes cambios.

-Blainee! Un corderito está aquí para verte-Me sonroje sonoramente al escuchar esa palabra, corderito, corderito?, como se atrevía a llamarme corderito, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Anderson apareció atrás de este individuo.

-Corderito Cooper?, Ah! Lizzy! Hola!- Me sonrió, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Anderson estaba llevando gafas!, y no solo eso, sino que iba vestido con una camisa verde agua, un chaleco de lana verde oscuro con rombos, unos jeans gastados de color azul y un corbatín verde a lunares, era un completo Nerd!.

-Quien eres y que hiciste con Anderson?- Lo miré con desconfianza, definitivamente este Blaine no era el Blaine con el que había soñado.

-Jajaja, así me visto generalmente, solo que a Quinn no le agradaba, por eso había cambiado mi estilo, pasa- Me señala el interior de la casa, agarro mi mochila colgándola de un hombro, y entro a la casa mirando el techo, me doy vuelta y veo a Anderson sacándose las gafas y dejándolas en un plato que estaba arriba de un mueble que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, wow, que cambio, ahora se veía tan sexy, dio vuelta la cara para mirarme con una sonrisa, me sonrojé y voltee inmediatamente caminando hacia el interior.

-Siéntate en el sillón si quieres, ponte cómoda si?, iré a buscar el CD que grabé con algunas canciones que conozco así elegimos- Me palmeó el hombro y subió las escaleras, me concentré en mirar el lugar, esta casa era tan hermosa, me senté en el sillón blanco mirando los autos pasar por la calle.

-Porque estabas tirada en el suelo cuando abrí la puerta corderito?- Mire a quien me hablaba, era ese tipo de nuevo, con esa mirada tan arrogante, le lancé una mirada furioso.

-Primero, no me llames corderito, segundo, yo solo..- No sabía bien que decir, el se acercaba a mi, me ponía tan nervioso su presencia.

-Qué? Buscabas tu dignidad?- Se acercó más a mí, no pude reaccionar con el tan cerca.

-Cooper déjala en paz- Anderson llegó y empujo a ese hombre juguetonamente.

-Tranquila no es por ti, lo hace con todas las chicas que vienen a esta casa-Miro al hombre desaprobatoriamente.

-Es que, yo no quiero que ninguna mujer se acerque a mi hermanito- Me miró haciendo puchero, ese gesto me dio risa.

-Jaja, tranquilo no estoy aquí para seducir a tu hermano, tengo que trabajar con él, para una tarea del club Glee- Me quite mi campera, tenía calor.

-Oh bueno, pero te estaré vigilando- Me hace un gesto con sus dedos y desaparece de la habitación, mejor, ya estaba empezando a incomodarme.

-Bien esta es la lista de las canciones que sé, no todas son sexy- Hizo un gesto con las manos imitando unas comillas – Pero creo que Animal es la más adecuada- Me miró expectante.

-NO!- El me miro con sorpresa por mi repentino grito, diablos! Instintivamente me acordé del sueño, bajé la cabeza, estaba roja como un tomate.

-Es que, no me gusta esa canción es tan.. tan..- Me mordí el labio, carajo! Tenía que hacer algo, todos los sucesos del sueño volvían a mi mente.

-Oh, está bien, bien entonces.. Cual sugieres?- Miré la lista, no había muchas canciones que fueran bien con la tarea de la semana, mire atentamente una, esta estaba bien.

-Don't You Want Me, esa está bien para mí-Vi que levantaba una ceja, es cierto, esta canción era peor que animal, pero eso no importaba ya que animal tenía otro significado para mí.

Nos pasamos las siguientes dos horas practicando, el era muy paciente en esto por lo cual me era mucho más fácil para mí, con Rachel e incluso con Mercedes me pasaba horas discutiendo cuando no nos poníamos de acuerdo, si, esto era mucho mejor.

A las 9:12 pm me despedí, pasamos la tarde sin inconvenientes, solo yo soy el loco pervertido que pensó que iban a violarlo, estaba dirigiéndome al auto cuando escucho a Anderson atrás mío.

-Eu Lizzy! Toma me olvide de darte esto- Corrió hacia mí con una cadena en la mano, oh! Era mi gargantilla! -La encontré tirada en el piso del club ayer, supuse que era tuya o de Finn porque tiene KH inscrito atrás y son los únicos con apellido que empieza con H, además estaba debajo de tu asiento, se debe haber salido en algún momento- Me la dio, la observé para comprobar que era la mía, era una gargantilla de plata con el diseño como si fuera una cadena y en el medio tenía incrustado un cristal celeste que tenia atrás mis iniciales, si, era la mía.

-Oye Lizzy te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Asentí, estaba tan emocionado de recuperarla –Porque Tiene una K en vez de una E?- Levanté la vista asombrado para ver a Blaine, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

* * *

**Y? Q tal? :D Lamento si las Decepcioné Porque era un Sueño u.u Muajaajaj me Gusta ser Mala e.e**

**No todo va a ser tan Rápido, Lizzy aun no esta enamorada de Blaine y viceversa :3, va a ver casos para que no se pierda el R****ated (M) pero siempre va a ser por algo haha, no creo que vuelva a poner otro sueño en muchos capitulos pero tranquilas mi cerebro no me permite algo sin perversión así que el 3er capitulo tendrá algo subido de tono wiii(?) :D **

**Me despido, que tengan buen día, probablemente vuelva a subir dentro de 3 dias y trataré de mantenerme en ese tiempo de actualizacion :) Y si tienen alguna pregunta o idea diganme y yo les respondo :D**

******Les dejo mi Twitter para que me contacten: FioreehhVelez**

**Las Quiero (L Dejen Reviews.. **


	3. Shirt

**Capitulo 3 "Shirt"**

Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, demonios! Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida. Tardé más de la cuenta en pensar que decirle y me sonrojé cuando levante la vista y me estaba mirando fijamente con intriga. Ah! Ya sé.

-Oh eso! Jaja, es por mi madre, em.. Ella se llamaba Katherine, me la regaló cuando tenía 6, 2 años antes de morir, supongo que puso sus iniciales para que sea un recuerdo de ella, te agradezco tanto que la encontraras!- Le sonreí abiertamente, de verdad estaba muy feliz por haberla recuperado, dejando de lado mi pena por tener que haberle mentido, pero no tenía otra alternativa, además de decirle _"oh no es porque me llamo Kurt y soy un chico" _ creo que no había otra opción.

-Oh, debe ser tan importante para ti -Me perdí en sus labios cuando sonrió- Me alegro muchísimo de haberla encontrado y devolvértela- Carraspeó, levante la vista de sus carnosos labios para encontrarme con sus ojos verde/café mirándome fijamente con cierto aire de.. Gracia? Oh, okey se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, bueno, no pueden culparme.

-Y yo me alegro de que lo hicieras, de verdad es muy importante y jamás voy a poder agradecértelo lo suficiente- Estaba eufórico, tenía ganas de correr por todo el patio, bueno, ya me agarro viendo sus labios y mi sueño es suficiente para avergonzarme de por vida, qué más da, iré a correr.

Deje mi gargantilla en mi bolso, de repente empezó a llover _"Algún tipo de cliché? Deja de burlarte de mí, destino"_ coloque el bolso en un banco que se encontraba en el patio de Anderson, la lluvia estaba fuerte, miré a Blaine que tenía una cara muy chistosa, era una mezcla de pánico con sorpresa, era muy adorable, me reí de él.

-Eu de que te ríes? No es justo que ahora que estoy fuera se largue a llover, mejor entremos o vamos a mojarnos-

-Blaine, ya estamos mojados- Reí como loco, agarre a Blaine por los hombros y lo arrastré por el patio corriendo.

-Que dijiste?- Paró en seco y me miro sorprendido.

-Am.. Que estamos mojados? Dahh- Saque la lengua juguetonamente, no sé que me pasaba.

-No, no, me llamaste Blaine- Levantó una ceja, oh, es cierto, lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Y? Así es como te llamas no?- Volví a empujarlo para que corramos, pero estaba duro, no podía moverlo.

-Sí, pero, dilo de nuevo- Se dio vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, le correspondí.

-Blaine-

-Blaine- Repitió el, dándole acento a la "A".

-Blaine- Repetí, que clase de juego era?

-No tonta- Se rió suavemente- Blaaaiine.

-Blaiiinee-Estaba empezando a inquietarme, que era lo que me salía mal?

-Haber déjame- Me tomo por el mentón con su mano derecha, me sonrojé débilmente- Repítelo.

-Blaaaiine- Abrió mi boca cuando pronuncié la "A", oh ya veo jaja.

-Ya, ya entendí- Me separé desasiéndome de su agarre- Blaaaiine.

-Perfecto- Noté como se mordía el labio para evitar reírse.

-Pff, no diré más tu nombre, es demasiado complicado- Me rió y le saco la lengua, el me mira y simula un gesto de tristeza.

-Ohhh, sonaba lindo en tu voz, mal, pero lindo- Miró hacia la casa, agradecí que estaba dado vuelta porque de seguro estaba muy sonrojado en este momento.

-Me parece que hay que volver, fue todo muy divertido, pero terminaremos con neumonía si seguimos aquí- Formó una mueca que dio a entender que no le gustaba la idea.

-Mmm, tienes razón, no quisiera quedarme todo un domingo en cama- Le lance una mueca parecida.

-Andando- Me agarro de la mano, oh wow, tenía una piel muy suave, seguro era heterosexual?.

Agarre mi bolso del banco y nos adentramos a su casa, pase primero y cuando estuvimos dentro me preguntó:

-Quieres llamar a tu padre y avisarle? No creo que pare en toda la noche, si quiere puedo prestarte ropa para que te bañes y te cambies, además hay una habitación de mas- Que? Quería que yo me quedara aquí? Ni loco.

-Oh no está bien, mi auto está afuera y puedo ir hasta mi casa rápidamente-

-Mmm es mucha la lluvia, podría ser peligroso, no me malinterpretes no es por nada en especial, pero no me gustaría que te pasara algo-

-Llamare a mi papa, te parece?-El asintió sonriendo levemente y me paso un teléfono.

Marque el numero de celular, bien esto era genial, considerando mi condición no debo estar haciendo estas cosas pero Blaine tenía razón, era peligroso andar en auto con esta llovizna.

-Hola..?-

-Mmm Papa? Soy yo Ku-Vi como Anderson me miraba con una cara de duda y reaccioné- LIZZY soy Lizzy, quería saber si podía quedarme a dormir aquí ya que afuera está lloviendo demasiado..- Esperé a que me retara por no haber vuelto antes, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-Oh, tienes un cuarto separado no?- Me sorprendí al ver lo bien que lo tomo.

-Si, asi es-

-Bueno, cuídate, cuidado! Entendiste Kurt?-

-Si papa- Mire a Anderson que estaba subiendo las escaleras, no pude evitar bajar un poco la vista para admirar ese firme y redondo trasero, oh dios, estaba embobado.

-Es eso solo, si me prometes que lo cumplirás te dejo- _"Como si tuvieras otra opción"_, mierda! No sé qué dijo.

-Está bien papa lo prometo-Seguro hablo de lo mismo que habla siempre.

-Cuídate Kurt-

-Cuídate papa un beso te amo-

-Yo también-

Colgué, unos minutos después bajo Anderson con unas ropas en la mano mirando los escalones mientras descendía.

-Aquí tienes algo de ropa, el baño está arriba la primera puerta, una vez que termines llámame y te diré donde dormirás, está bien?-Asentí e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a el piso de arriba, me señalo el baño y entre susurrando un "Gracias" en el camino.

La tina ya estaba preparada con agua caliente y estaba todo lo que necesitaba, que atento, empecé a desnudarme con precaución, aun el sueño de la otra noche me persigue, "_No va a pasar nada tonta, deja de pensar en esas cosas_", termino de doblar toda mi ropa cuidadosamente y la dejo arriba del lavadero, me sumerjo en la tina con agua caliente lanzando un pequeño y sonoro gemido de satisfacción, esto era delicioso, no me había dado cuenta de lo frio que me encontraba por la lluvia, el agua me hacia arder la piel pero era agradable.

Terminé de bañarme lo más rápido que mi costumbre me lo permitió y salí de la tina, cubrí mi cintura con una toalla mientras que con otra secaba mi cuello, coloque la misma toalla con la que me había secado el cuello encima de mi cabeza, secando mi largo y castaño cabello, agachándome para facilitar la tarea, me coloque la ropa interior que tenía de antes junto con el suspensor y unos pantalones que me dio Blaine, busque mi bolso por todo el baño y no lo encontré, rayos! Tendré que pedirle a Anderson que me lo traiga, ahí tenía mis cremas.

-Blaaaaaaaine!- Grite contra la puerta, escuche unos pasos en las escaleras y supuse que estaba subiendo.

-Que sucede? Esta todo bien?-Su voz se oía preocupada, que tierno.

-Oh si, solo me olvide mi bolso abajo, podrías traérmelo?-

-Ah, claro.. Donde lo dejaste exactamente?- Busque en mi memoria el último lugar donde lo había apoyado.

-En el sillón blanco de abajo-

-Bien ahora te lo traigo-

Espere a que me lo trajera, de repente imágenes de Blaine debajo de la lluvia mojado y agarrando mi mentón sonriendo vinieron a mi mente, wow ahora que lo analizo fue tan romántico.

-Puedo pasar? Aquí tengo tu bolso-El agua de la lluvia hacia que su remera este pegada, que sexy.

-Si, claro- Y sus ojos de color miel eran tan..

-Aquí tien..-Me voltee, porque había parado de hablar?

Al voltearme vi el rostro sonrojado de Blaine mirando mi pecho, oh mierda, no tenía una remera..

* * *

**Eh Aquí el 3ero :B Gracias por los Reviews, dejen mas! xD**

**Dentro de 3 días subo el 4to, decidí mantenerme así :P**

**Cualquier pregunta ya saben: Twitter: FioreehhVelez**

**Si ven algún error díganme por favor, a veces puedo confundirme con Kurt xD**

**Nos vemos el Lunes :) Cuídense, Besos :D**


	4. Night

**Capitulo 4 "Night"**

-BLAINE!-Tape mi pecho con ambos brazos-QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO! PERVERTIDO!-Arroje todo lo que tenia al alcance, toallas, el pote de shampoo, el acondicionador, una crema para manos, el jabón, los cepillos de dientes y el papel higiénico, estuve a punto de arrojar las navajas de afeitar pero, no era muy buena idea que digamos.

-Auch!- Repitió como 5 veces la misma palabra hasta que dejé de tirarle objetos- Lo siento, de verdad no.. em.. tu dijiste que..-Seguía mirándome, dios!, me ponía muy nervioso.

-DEJA DE MIRARME Y VETE O TE TIRARÉ LAS NAVAJAS DE AFEIRTAR!-Dejó de mirar mi pecho para mirarme a la cara, wow, tanto miedo daba? Blaine estaba horrorizado.

Dejo mi bolso en el lavabo e inmediatamente cerro la puerta sin volver a mirarme, tome un tiempo para calmar mi respiración, realmente estaba agitado, no se que haré ahora.

Me coloque las cremas en el orden y lugar indicados para luego colocar mi ropa por arriba y ponerme mi gargantilla de nuevo, termine de cambiarme y abrí la puerta temerosamente, no estaba listo para explicarle a Blaine. Pero por suerte, el no se encontraba allí.

Con respecto a mi reacción, ya se lo que piensan, "es un chico, no tiene porque ponerse así", bueno básicamente todos estos años de vivir con Finn han hecho que me vuelva de esta manera, el sabe que soy un hombre, pero por alguna razón desconocida cree que mirar mi pecho es un acto satánico o algo así, ya que cada vez que me encuentra semi-desnudo se tapa los ojos y sale corriendo, pero que puedo hacer? Es Finn, no voy a lograr que le entre en esa pequeña cabeza suya.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, demasiado lento, no tengo ni idea de que le diré a Blaine, espero que no se le ocurra sacarme el tema, después de todo fue mi culpa, por estar pensando en cosas que debía pensar, como Blaine mojado, bajo la lluvia, mordiendose el labio mientras me miraba…

-AY!- Me tropecé con el anteúltimo escalón y caí de rodillas, genial, es la segunda vez que me pasa, no puedo ser tan estúpido, es tan vergonzoso, será mejor que me pare antes de que alguien aparezca.

-Lizzy! Te encuentras bien?- Como siempre yo y el destino nos llevamos de maravilla, ahí estaba Blaine, tratando de ayudarme a levantarme del piso.

-Oh, si solo que me caí de la escalera por pensar en cosas mojadas que…- Su mirada sorprendida me izo darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, no puedo tener una boca mas grande, seguro en este momento estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Emm déjalo ahí, no es nada…-Terminé de pararme y agarré mi bolso del suelo, cuando levante mi rostro y lo mire note que en su cara había un corte en la mejilla, creo que le debo unas disculpas a Blaine por lo del baño…

-Lo siento…- Lo miré a los ojos detenidamente.

-No hay problema todo el mundo se distrae aveces, incluso yo me he caído desde mas arriba pensando en alguna cosa...-Volví a bajar la cabeza y sonreí.

-No, no es por la escalera, lo siento por lo del baño- La volví a levantar y Blaine se encontraba de un tono escarlata de la cabeza a los pies, esa visión me dio gracia.

-De que te ríes?-Frunció el ceño.

-Um, por nada, es que te vez muy tierno así de rojo, no es como si nunca hubieras visto el pecho de una mujer- Okay eso es una gran mentira puesto que soy un hombre, pero quería tranquilizarlo. La cara de Blaine se volvió aun mas roja mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-En realidad yo…- No, no podía ser.

-Blaine saliste con Quinn como 1 año entero y jamás te acost-Me tapo la boca.

-Shhh, puede escucharte mi hermano y me matara-Miraba para todos lados para saber si había alguien- A Quinn no le agrado mucho la idea de pasar a ese nivel, y a mi nunca me interesó demasiado-Me susurró al oído, soltó mi agarre y se encogió de hombros.

-Wow, si que eres Gay- Bien, se que no soy el mejor ejemplo para decirlo pero, es que era Quinn Fabray! Después de mi, era la chica mas linda del colegio *Humildad ante todo*.

-Oye!-Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, al parecer lo pensó mejor y respondió- Son las 11 pm, es tarde, vamos a cenar y después te muestro tu cuarto.

-Si…- Porque no había dicho nada para defenderse? Wow que rico aroma, la madre de Blaine debe cocinar estupendo.

Cuando llegamos al comedor me indico donde sentarme y el se sentó en frente, solo había tres lugares, que extraño.

Después de sentarnos unas criadas sirvieron la cena, luego de unos minutos vino el chico ese tan molesto.

-Corderito! Que haces aquí?-

-Te dije que no me dijeras corderito y no es de tu incumbencia- Crucé mis brazos y puse mi mejor cara de perra, no me caía bien.

-Euu que agresiva!- Hizo un mohín antes de empezar a comer, yo no volví a hablarle, me imagino ya saben porque.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Blaine acerca de sus padres y mucho menos a ese tipo, no era de mi incumbencia y para mí mejor, ya que no tenía que actuar como una buena niña, cosa que odio.

Eran las 12:30 am cuando terminamos de comer y levantar la mesa, insistí en ayudar a la criada por educación, en mi casa no lo hago nunca, le ordeno a Finn que lo haga, no me agrada demasiado, además, yo hago la cena, no puedo hacer todo.

-Wow es tardísimo, ven que te enseño tu cuarto Liz- Liz? Que clase de broma es esta? Si siguen achicando mi nombre terminaran por decirme E o L, al parecer se dio cuenta de que me disgustaba y se corrigió- Lizzy, lo siento, no pensé que te disgustaría…

-Oh es que, solo amo mucho mi nombre como para que cada vez lo reduzcan mas, eso es todo- Sonreí, no quería que se pusiera nervioso.

Me sonrió de vuelta y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, recordé el incidente de hace un rato y reí -De que te ries?- Levante la cabeza y lo mire, no se porque pero me dio mas risa aun.

-Nada…- Abrió la boca para replicar pero entonces volví a reír, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se adelanto al pasillo del segundo piso.

Caminamos hasta llegar al final, en este se encontraban dos puertas enfrentadas, me señalo la de la izquierda.

-Esta es la tuya- Señalo la derecha- Esta es la mía, si necesitas algo golpea- Palmeo mi espalda con suavidad, asentí y abrí la puerta, wow que hermosa habitación. Estaba pintada de un color celeste pastel y tenia muebles negros con toques plateados, del lado derecho había una ventana que daba a la calle y un televisor plasma colgado en la ezquina de la pared, y del izquierdo una biblioteca enorme que contenía una PC en el medio del mueble frente a una silla comun, al lado de la biblioteca se encontraba un escritorio bajo con una silla giratoria y una pequeña lampara de luz, en la pared frontal de la habitación estaba una cama doble con un hermoso cuadro arriba del cabezal de la cama que tenia pintado 2 caballos, uno negro y uno beige, corriendo por una pradera. Si, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

**Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento y ****Lo siento.**

**********************Se que no actualicé el Lunes como debía pero el cargador de mi Net se descompuso y no pude arreglarlo (Soy técnica en Informatica, tenía que intentarlo xD) Así que lo llevaré en cuanto pueda a alguien que lo arregle.**

**********************Hoy estoy actualizando desde la casa de mi Abuela :B Pero no creo que pueda seguir así por mucho tiempo..**

**********************Para los que no me siguen en Twitter, yo avisé por ahí que no podría actualizar u.u Si quieren saber si podré actualizar nuevamente ahí es donde me van a encontrar, o cualquier duda o pregunta del Fic, es Twitt o Review e.e**

**********************Twitter: FioreehhVelez (Para los que no lo vieron antes :B)**

**********************************************Ah, y acuerdensen de dejar Review, de eso me motivo! :(**

**********************Nos vemos La Próxima... Ojalá sea Pronto :) Besos las Amo (L)**


	5. Shay

**IMPORTANTE:**

Muchas escritoras de Fanfiction (por ahora no estoy en la lista), han estado recibiendo comentarios de odio hacia ellas, y sus trabajos. Son reviews hirientes, con insultos y amenazas, que al parecer son hechos por una misma persona, ya que todos son prácticamente iguales, y los recibieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Si la persona que deja esos comentarios está leyendo esto, le pido por favor que pare de hacerlo. No saben lo que es dejar el alma en cada capítulo, y escribirlo con todo el amor del mundo, aún así teniendo miles de cosas para hacer. Y aunque muchas estemos extremadamente ocupadas con la escuela, trabajos, familia, etc, siempre encontramos un momento para escribir y terminar el capítulo, para no defraudar a los lectores. Así que, si las críticas no van a ser constructivas, para que el fic tenga una mejor calidad de escritura, o para señalar algún error que a las autoras siempre se nos pasa por alto, por favor, solo no publiquen el review. Si el fic no es de su agrado, cierren la ventana y vayan a leer otro.

Aunque, claramente, creo que la persona que está dejando esos reviews, lo hace solo para molestar.

Creo que a muchas escritoras les cuesta, o les duele un poco más esos comentarios que a otras. Para todas esas hermosas escritoras, les recomiendo borrar esos reviews, las veces que sean necesarias, y seguir escribiendo todas las increíbles historias, ya que si dejan de hacerlo estarán dándole mucha importancia a los estúpidos comentarios de esa persona. Y si en algún momento dudan de si seguir escribiendo o no, a causa de aquellos u otros comentarios no muy agradables, acá les dejo una frase para que recuerden: **"¿Tienes enemigos? Perfecto, eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien."**

Muchas gracias por leer :3 Si quieres puedes copiarlo y ponerlo en tu Fic.

_-Fioreeh-VCC-_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

Desperté con los gritos de alguien en el pasillo, ahh, tuve un sueño muy tranquilo, este colchón no es como el de mi casa, es mucho más cómodo, y por lo que veo, caro.

Me levante a duras penas de ese cómodo colchón –debo pedirle a Blaine que me diga la marca- y busqué en la silla que se encontraba mi bolso la ropa del día anterior, no es que me agradara la idea de usar la misma ropa dos días seguidos pero no tenía mucha alternativa, ya que no podía llevarme a casa la ropa de Anderson, pues si se la devolvía -en la escuela obviamente- seria un completo lío y empezarían a especular cosas.

Luego de cambiarme y recorrer el largo y estrecho pasillo, bajé al living donde un olor a miel y masa para panqueques rondaba en el aire.

-Buenos días Señorita, Blaine fue de compras, me dio estrictas instrucciones de que se quedara en la casa hasta no haber terminado el desayuno- Me sonrió y señalo la mesa, que estaba repleta de fruta, panqueques, panes, tostadas y muffins, además de miel, dulces de diferentes gustos, crema y café, wow, que delicioso, pase la lengua por mis labios y asentí frenéticamente, acabaría con todo esto en un santiamén.

La chica se retiro mientras me observaba fijamente, bien, eso me hizo estremecer, inmediatamente el olor de la comida vino a mi nariz y reaccioné, comencé a comer furiosamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, era la primera vez en 8 años que alguien –aparte de un servicio de restauran o una persona de McDonals que traía Finn cuando le tocaba encargarse de la cena- cocinaba para mí.

Una vez que terminé, esa muchacha volvió a aparecer, se me hacia conocida, pero no recuerdo de donde, -quizá la vi en alguna tienda- la ayude a levantar la meda, de repente en medio del proceso y un silencio incómodo, me habló.

-Sabes, no siempre fui una mucama en esta casa, antes era maestra pero, tuve problemas con un alumno que fue golpeado y me despidieron- Bajo la cabeza, parecía avergonzada- Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta, no lo habrían hospitalizado- Comenzó a llorar al decir aquellas palabras, oh dios, que hago! Mi corazón reaccionó primero y corrí a abrazarla, era tan cálida, me rodeo con sus brazos inmediatamente mientras aun sollozaba, una joven alta rondando los 30 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos cafés, sonrisa dulce amable y radiante, delgada y de tez clara, no sé porque se me hacia tan familiar.

Me quedé un rato abrazándola hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió, ambas nos soltamos y vimos a Blaine parado en el umbral de la puerta, sonrojado y con la cabeza baja, me dio un poco de gracia aquella actitud, parecía un nene de 5 años, solté una pequeña risa mientras que la muchacha que estaba abrazando minutos antes se retiro a la cocina con platos y sobras que faltaban recoger de la mesa.

-Disculpa, no sabía que tu y…- No lo dejé terminar, sabía exactamente que estupidez se le había cruzado por la mente.

-Oh no, solo se puso un poco sentimental y bueno, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres haha- Me acerqué un poco tenía la pequeña idea de hacerlo sonrojar nuevamente-Creo que le vino- Blaine se puso color tomate, tomo aire fuertemente y después de calmarse de nuevo hablo.

-Ah, por un momento creí que…- Bajo la cabeza y rio moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en un gesto de negación, por dios, es una ternura!

-JAJAJAJA, pero que cosas dices Blaine-Agarre mi estomago con ambas manos mientras me retorcía hacia adelante para exagerar la risa- JAMAS, repito, jamás podría gustarme una mujer, y menos salir con una-Volví a ponerme seria y levanté un dedo para darle importancia a lo recién dicho, en cierto punto era verdad, no importa que fuese, hombre, mujer, perro, naranja, las mujeres no me gustarían nunca.

-Oh, lo siento si te ofendí, es que no se si sabes pero ella es lesbiana y bueno yo pensé que…-

-Ah ya veo-Levante una ceja, mira vos, una mucama lesbiana, bueno para una familia llena de niños eso es algo bueno no? Mire la hora, eran como las 10 AM, tiempo de irme.

-Bueno Blaine gracias por todo, nos vemos el Lunes-Le sonreí abiertamente mientras me miraba con cara de duda- Ya tengo que irme, no quiero que mi estar más tiempo fuera o mi padre me encerrará en una torre el resto de mi vida- Saque la lengua, más allá de que mi tono era de broma, posiblemente lo que esté diciendo en este momento sea cierto.

-Oh bueno, en todo caso llámame y estaré para rescatarte?-Me devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiese responder al obvio coqueteo de Blaine, una voz nos interrumpió.

-Blaineee! Ven aquí te necesito para bajar unas cosas del ático- Otra vez esa voz irritante, ese molesto sujeto que cela a su hermano menor.

-Bueno, al parecer yo también debo irme jaja, suerte y cuídate, nos vemos el Lunes Lizzy -Me guiño el ojo y palmeó mi hombro, antes de subir las escaleras exclamo.

-Shay! Acompaña a Lizzy hasta la puerta!- Se dio vuelta para mirarme otra vez y me sonrió tiernamente antes de desaparecer cuesta arriba.

Shay? Porque me sonaba tanto ese nombre? Apareció la muchacha que anteriormente había abrazado y me acompaño hasta la salida, abrió la puerta la salude y salí, pero antes de que empezara a caminar, mencionó.

-Nos vemos pronto Kurt- Me sonrió y cerró la puerta de la casa, me quedé en Shock frente a la puerta –ahora cerrada- blanca, como me había dicho? Kurt? Escuche bien? Y ella como se llamaba? Shay?... Shay… Shay…

_-FlashBack-_

_-Seño, seño, Jack me golpeó-Estaba llorando, ese niño malo me había llamado niñita otra vez y me golpeo, porque la seño nunca me escucha?_

_-Ahí voy Kurt, ya estoy contigo, No! Marianne no se comen los lápices!-Seguí llorando mientras me sobaba el ojo, me dolía mucho, camine hacia la escalera, abajo se encontraba el baño, yo solo quiero ponerme un poco de agua pero la seño Shay dice que no debemos bajar las escaleras solos._

_-Oye niñita que tanto sigues llorando eh?-Ese era Jack de nuevo, el siempre me molestaba y me pegaba, pero nunca nadie me escucha._

_-No soy una niña y lloro porque tú me golpeaste!-Empujé a Jack, estaba enojado._

_-Señorita Shaay! Kurt me empujoo-Vi a la seño Shay caminar hacia nosotros, eso me hizo enojar mas._

_-Eres un idiota- Fruncí el ceño, estaba cansado de que todo sea tan injusto!_

_-Como me dijiste?- Me asuste y di un paso atrás, ay no! Tenía las escaleras, Jack estaba furioso, la seño Shay esta vez corría hacia aquí, yo quise correrme de ese lugar pero Jack me empujó con fuerza con ambas manos, sentí que volaba por un momento, vi como Shay estaba histérica y Jack horrorizado, luego un golpe horriblemente doloroso se apodero de mi cabeza, no vi nada mas, todo negro._

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Shay, mi profesora de segundo, el año en el que me volví Elizabeth, oh no, creo que esté en problemas…

* * *

**Ufff Después de Tantos Días aquí estoy de Regreso, es un capitulo bastante emm, explicativo digamos..**

**A mi personalmente me agrado, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo :3 Ya saben cualquier pregunta o duda o lo que sea Twitter: FioreehhVelez **

**Y por por por por por favor dejen reviews, sepan entender que para un autor es MUY importante.. **

**Espero llegar a los 25 antes del 6to capitulo.. Esa meta les Pondré! Si llegan a los 25 subo el 6to no importa que fecha sea :3**

**Saludos Besos y Recuerden que se los Quiere por el Simple Hecho de Tomarse su Tiempo en Leer lo que Nosotros los Autores Escribimos para Ustedes!**

**Bye bye! :)**


	6. Todo Esta Bien

_Antes de empezar le quiero dedicar este cap a Bonamore, que ah estado muy pendiente de mi actualización.._

_Gracias Niña! :)_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Ya es Lunes, hay que volver a la escuela, luego de ese "pequeño" problema en la casa de Blaine escapé hacia la mía, decidí no contarle a mi padre sobre aquello, solo espero que Shay guarde el secreto de Blaine, pues si ello se llegase a saber yo me metería en muchos problemas...

Me cambié después de ducharme, como siempre, tenía mi ropa preparada del día anterior, una blusa negra y un chaleco con tachas gris, un pantalón de jean oscuro y una guillerminas beiges con tachas en los bordes también. Até mi cabello con una colita de costado y bajé a desayunar.

* * *

Abrí mi casillero con fuerza, hace años que deben arreglarlo. Me miré por el espejo interior y vi a un mastodonte junto a un hobbit acercándose a mi.

-Finn! Rachel!- Me volteé y les sonreí.

-Hola Lizzy!- Rachel me devolvió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla, mi sonrisa se volvió una mueca al ver la vestimenta de la muchacha-Que? Es muy tierno- Bajó la cabeza para mirar al ciervo del suéter y aproveché para darle una mueca de asco a Finn, el cual se rió.

-Bueno, si se van a reír de mi o como me visto, me voy- Típico de Berry, iba a detenerla cuando Finn me paró, se veía serio.

-Déjala, después la busco, tengo que hablar contigo-Me asusté, la cara de Finn no decía nada bueno. Nos corrimos al final del pasillo donde no había gente para seguir hablando.

-Hubo algún suceso extraño esta fin de semana que debas contarme?- Levanto ambas cejas y se acerco a mi oído- Kurt..-

-Finn! Estamos en la escuela no me digas así!- Le susurré en el oído igual-No, no paso nada extraño, porque lo dices?-

-Muchos están mirándome extraño, y hoy Puck me ignoró!- Se veía preocupado, mierda, Shay voy a matarte!

-Lo siento Finn! Debo irme!- Salí corriendo, se donde comenzó todo, Blaine -Maldita sea- Anderson!

-Euu! Adonde vas! Intento hablar contigo!-

-A solucionarlo!- Doble en la esquina que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo y me dirigí al campo de fútbol, si había un lugar en donde lo encontraría es ahí, corría tan rápido que todos los que se encontraban caminando se movían rápidamente para el costado, y otros no...

Choque con Santana, mierda, justo con ella?

-Lo siento Santana!- Me levante del suelo y seguí corriendo, voltee para mirarla, su cara lo decía todo, tengo miedo.

-Me vengaré Hummel!- Bien, iba a vengarse, y bien duro.

Dí la última vuelta al pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras que me dirigían al campo de fútbol, corrí por el campo como si no hubiese un mañana, empujé a Sue, 5 animadoras y a la entrenadora Beiste en el camino, bien, quizá estaba exagerando, pero tenía que saberlo, continué corriendo y volví a empuja jugadores del equipo, nunca imagine que tuviera tanta fuerza -esquive 2 pelotas que estaban lanzándose entre si- o velocidad.

Me paré en seco, no veo a Anderson por ningún lado, miré todo el perímetro, en el recorrido de mi mirada pase por aquellas que había empujado, esquivado o golpeado en el camino, la mayoría estaban atónitos y no reaccionaban, y otros estaban muy enojados, continué con mi panorama hasta hallar a Blaine hablando con otro chico al final del campo, genial, tenia que volver a correr hasta allí -Vele el lado positivo Hummel, te saldrán buenas piernas-.

Blaine no se percató de mi presencia o de el semejante desorden que había armado en el campo hasta que se encontró en el suelo boca arriba conmigo a horcajadas de el y agarrándolo del borde de la campera que llevaba con una mano y con la otra en forma de puño listo para golpearlo.

-Confiesa Anderson! Porque lo hiciste!- Mis lágrimas se acumulaban en el borde de mis ojos, queriendo escapar.

-Que? De que hablas? Yo no hice nada!-

-Ohh claro que lo hiciste! Eras el único que podía saberlo!- Baje la mano que estaba hecha un puño, cada vez gritaba mas fuerte, la incómoda posición en la que estaba -sumando que la mitad de la escuela estaba viéndonos- no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, me puse mas nerviosa y mi cara se volvió carmesí de un momento al otro, y Blaine se encontraba igual.

-Sabes? No tenías que hacerlo...- Me derrumbé, eran demasiadas emociones- Yo... Yo podría haber hecho cualquier cosa... Porque no lo hablaste conmigo? Porque no me evitaste todo este dolor e humillación?-

Lloraba tanto que se me nubló la vista, con una mano seguí sujetando su campera y con el brazo de la otra tapé mis ojos para ocultarme, sentía tanta vergüenza...

-Mira, Lizzy yo... No se de que estas hablando... Yo no dije ni se nada y... Bueno no se que es lo que te pone así pero... No llores...- Se levantó a medias para quedar sentado, yo aun seguía sentada sobre el, si fuese otra la situación esto realmente me importaría...

Mis ojos eran cascadas y la manga de mi blusa estaba empapada, no paraba de llorar, sentía una angustia enorme, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Santana, Puck, todos se enojarían conmigo... Y Finn! Para colmo Finn también podría llegar a perderlos a todos, por mi culpa, por su culpa...

-Todo es tu culpa!- No, no lo era... Era completamente mía.

-Si, lo es- Corrí el brazo de mi cara, que había dicho? Su culpa? Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Blaine sonriéndome...

-Porque sonríes?-

-No se que fue lo que hice pero... Perdón- Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, era tan cálido, eso me calmó, de a poco empecé a ablandarme, le solté el borde de la campera y correspondí su gesto con ambos brazos, cerré mis ojos y escondí mi cara en su cuello, aun seguía llorando, pero sin embargo estaba calmado, muy calmado...

-Lizzy! Lizzy!- Abrí mis ojos y vi un techo, me dolía la cabeza, me giré hacia esa voz que me llamaba y vi a Blaine al lado mío con ojos preocupados. Pero que mierda?

-Estas bien? Mientras estabas corriendo por el campo te golpearon en la cabeza con con el balón, desde entonces te trajimos a la enfermería -Voltee hacia el otro lado y vi a Finn, tenía ojos de cachorro, oh no, yo se que significa, que hizo esta vez?

-Anderson puedes dejarme a solas con mi hermana un momento por favor?- Blaine asintió,me sonrió y se fue, yo miré a Finn esperando que me dijera que es lo que había hecho.

-Kurt, yo... eh... Lo siento pero... me confundí... los chicos me miraban extraño porque habían estado planeando una broma para mí, y Puck no me vio cuando lo saludé por eso... emm, creo que ya no hay de que preocuparse no? Jaja- Finn estaba sudando, debo decir que la cara roja, los puños apretados y un tic en el ojo era poco de todo lo que estaba expresando físicamente ahora mismo...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Ya no le veía sentido matar a Finn, después de todo, por mucho que quisiese, el cadáver seria difícil de esconder, nadie la soportaría a Rachel y no se que le diría a Papá...

-Oh no! Ya te volviste loco!- La cara de miedo y desesperación de Finn me hizo entender nuevamente que exageraba, pero se lo merecía, así que aumente mi risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Bien creo que ya es suficiente- No Finn, todo esta... bien- Le sonreí, todo lo había soñado, no tenía nada que temer, otra vez mi cabeza buscaba engañarme...

-Todo... esta bien?- Seguía temeroso y a la defensiva.

-Así es Finn- Eso espero...

* * *

**HAHAHA! Tanto tiempo :B Lo siento si no he actualizado cuando debía o como lo prometí, pero llegamos a los 27 Reviews! Yaayy :D Estuve enferma esta semana y para colmo tuve final de trimestre, espero sepan disculparme, no lo tenía planeado así, pero estoy demasiado colgada, tampoco estoy muy conforme con lo que escribo así que por favor díganme si les gusto o no, me ayudaría mucho...**

**B****ien, pasaré a responder unas preguntas:**

**Blaine es Pansexual :3 Pero el no lo sabe, cree que es hetero :P Y lo va a seguir creyendo por un tiempo... **

**El fic será largo, o eso espero u.u Así que falta mucho para que se sepa la verdad sobre Kurt, y no va a ser nada Lindo.. ****Cooper es MUY sobreprotector con Blaine hahah, eso es algo muy importante en la historia, y también se verá porque..**

**Con respecto a los 2 reviews negativos que eh leído, estas son mis respuestas:**

**NOTA1: Mi profesora que es Licenciada en Literatura me lo dijo :3 Pero gracias por darme una oportunidad de cerrarte la boca :D Ah y también gracias por llenar mi caja de reviews :P**

**NOTA2: Primero, no soy inepta :) Segundo, si lo encuentras desagradable mal por ti :S Yo me he vestido de hombre, es mas AMO la ropa de hombre, y no me considero desagradable, Tercero, esta pag se llama "FanFiction" lo que yo tengo entendido que traducido al español significa "Ficción de Fan" por lo cual, estoy en todo mi derecho de que en mi Ficción puedo poner LO QUE SE ME CANTE, ya que tengo los derechos que me permite el autor :), sino, Ryan Murphy los hubiera negado, okay? Captaste? Buen perro :)**

**Bueno Mis Chicas! Hasta la Próxima! :) La meta para la siguiente.. 35 Reviews :3 Así que GOGOGOGO**

**Bye byeee! :D**


	7. Llama -SuperPlanFase1-

**Capitulo 7**

Es jueves, ya pasaron 3 días desde el suceso en el campo de futbol, mi cabeza aun me duele después de tremendo golpe, me enteré que Blaine fue quien me cargo hasta la enfermería, que lindo detalle no?

Después de todo lo que paso mi relación con Blaine es buena, TIENE que ser buena, ya que no sé en qué posición me encuentro exactamente, tengo miedo por Shay, no sé qué sucede con ella, no sé que habrá dicho, y me preocupa. Quisiera tener algo con que poder sobornar a Blaine en caso de que el llegase a saber mi secreto, por lo cual he preparado un plan perfectamente calculado..

_-FlashBack-_

_Miércoles a la noche_

_-Finn! Ven aquí!-_

_-Que sucede Kurt?-Escuche los pasos fuertes y ruidosos de Finn por las escaleras._

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor, y no, no me mires con esa cara, no voy a pedirte que modeles para mi, ya te lo dije, arruinas el concepto..- Finn suspiró aliviado, todavía recuerdo ese día, Finn usando camisas rosas, rojas y blancas.. Pobre.. Lo peor era que no le quedaba ninguna.._

_-Oh bueno que es?-_

_-Anota lo siguiente..-Agarro un lápiz y una hoja y me miró expectante.._

_**-Plan para encontrar algo con que poder sobornar a Blaine Anderson en caso de que el descubra mi secreto-**_

_-Pero qué? Como es que Anderson sabe lo..-_

_-Cállate y escribe Finn-_

_-Okay- Bajo la cabeza y escribió, pero volvió a levantarla –Es muy largo el nombre.. Porque no lo Abrevias?-_

_-Bien- Pensé un momento –__**PPEACQPSABAECDQEDMS**__? Bien no, ponle.. Mmm ponle Llama-_

_-Llama? Que tiene que ver eso con..-_

_-FINN ES SOLO UN MALDITO NOMBRE!-_

_-Okay viejo no te enojes-_

_-Y NO ME DIGAS VIEJO-_

_-Si señor!- Finn tenía ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, mejor, tiene que tener toda su atención puesta en mi._

_-Bien ahora escribe, esto es lo que haremos-Sonreí a medias, si todo salía bien ya no tendría nada que temer-Los jueves –ósea mañana- después del Club Glee Blaine pasa por la práctica de fútbol, ahí es donde lo entretendrás mientras yo agarro de su bolso las llaves de su casa, por lo que eh visto sus padres nunca están y Cooper trabaja hasta las siete, lo que nos da 2 horas para poder entrar y salir de la casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.._

_-Pero.. Yo no me llevo bien con Anderson además.. Y la mina esa que les cocina?-_

_-Oh pues invéntate algo Finn! Conoces a Shay?-_

_-La he visto en una fiesta que organizo Quinn es su casa hace unos meses atrás-_

_-Oh ya veo, pero no te preocupes, ella alrededor de las 6 sale de compras para la cena, solo tengo que llegar y esperar que se vaya.. Una vez que entre será pan comido-_

_-Wow me impresionas, tienes todo calculado!-Pff, si supiera, me pase todo el día de ayer y el de hoy averiguando, no podía perder tiempo._

_-Claro que si Finn! Con quién crees que hablas?- De verdad me ofende a veces._

_-No lo sé Kurt, no le veo nada bueno a esto-_

_-Oh Finn! Cállate y sigue escribiendo-_

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Ya era hora, acabamos de terminar el horario del Club, 5 pm en punto, con Blaine cantamos la canción que habíamos practicado a la perfección el viernes pasado, pero ganaron Rachel y Mercedes al final, bueno, no es que me importara demasiado, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar..

Agarre mi bolso cuando vi a Blaine despedirse de todos y salir de ahí, le hice un gesto a Finn con la cabeza para que supiese que es su turno, Finn salió del salón junto conmigo después de besar a Rachel y saludar a los demás.

-Todo como lo planeamos Viejo?-

-Finn..-Mi cara podría haberlo matado en ese momento..

-Oh, cierto.. Perdón-

Continuamos siguiendo a Blaine cautelosamente por el corredor, cuando llegamos al campo vimos como Blaine dejaba sus cosas en la banca y se dirigía hacia los jugadores, este era el turno de Finn.

-Deséame suerte!..-

-La necesitaras..- Finn frunció el ceño –Oh bueno! Suerte..-

Finn sonrió y se alejó hacia el campo, intercepto a Blaine en medio de su caminata hacia los del equipo, no podía escuchar desde aquí pero al parecer la conversación era amigable, vi a Blaine entretenido con Finn, perfecto. Me acerque hacia donde estaba su bolso y me agache para que no me viesen, abrí el bolso lomas rápido que pude y busque por todos lados las llaves hasta que las encontré. Voltee hacia Finn nuevamente, seguía distrayendo a Blaine, el me miro unos segundos y le levanté el pulgar para que sepa que ya las tenía en mi poder, Finn volvió su vista a Blaine y sonrió, bien, ahora era mi turno.

Ni bien salí de la escuela agarre mi camioneta y viaje hacia la casa de Blaine, eran las 5:20 pm, llegaría alla aproximadamente a las 6 menos cuarto. Ya tenía la llave y la sonrisa que tenía mi rostro era enorme, solo espero que Finn pueda retenerlo lo suficiente..

Llegue por fin a la casa de Blaine, eran las 5:48 pm, estacioné justo en frente para poder ver la entrada así cuando saliese Shay esté al tanto de ello, esperé un rato hasta que vi el enrejado abrirse de par en par, vi una persona de cabello negro y bien liso, esa era Shay, este era mi turno.

Cuando la muchacha se encontraba doblando en la esquina, baje del auto y corrí cruzando la calle, abrí las rejas después de varios intentos con las llaves que tenia de Blaine, entre y me dirigí a la puerta principal, cuando ingrese a la casa, me di cuenta de que, como lo había pensado, en esta casa no se encontraba ni un alma, pero para confirmar ingrese sigilosamente y revise cada una de las habitaciones, y así era, no había ni un alma.

Subí a la habitación de Blaine, la puerta estaba abierta así que entre directamente, wow, la pieza era enorme!

-A ver veamos.. Por donde empiezo?- Le di un panorama completo a la habitación y decidí ir por un baúl de madera que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Al abrir el baúl vi miles de libros que al parecer eran álbumes, saque uno y comencé a ojearlo, nada del otro mundo, imágenes de primaria.. Agarre otro y más de lo mismo, muchas fotos de Blaine de pequeño, iba a buscar por otro lado hasta que encontré uno que me llamo la atención, era un álbum de cuero blanco con un listón blanco en el medio cerrándolo y unas inscripciones en plateado que decían "Mis primeros Añitos", desate el listón pero cuando iba a abrirlo una voz me detuvo..

-Shay! Ya llegue! Estas?-Era del piso de abajo, oh no, Blaine! Maldita sea Finn, tan poco pudiste retenerlo? Quise sacar mi celular para mandarle un texto pero me di cuenta de que me lo había olvidado en el auto, oh mierda, capaz Finn si me había avisado..

-Parece que Shay no está por aquí tampoco- Blaine ya se encontraba en el pasillo, agarre el álbum que tenía en mis manos y corrí al armario, solo espero que no tenga ganas de cambiarse.

El armario estaba muy apretado, pero pude entrar, escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, desde el armario tenía un pequeño espacio por el cual podía observar la cama, vi a Blaine tirarse en ella, bien eso es! Duérmete!

-Ahs, donde abran quedado mis llaves? Menos mal que tenía el repuesto escondido, no tengo ganas de buscarlas ahora.. Lo hare luego, mejor voy a bañarme- Blaine se levanto a medias para sentarse en el borde y se quitó la remera negra que traía puesta, oh bueno, bañarte también es una buena opción.

De repente mira en mi dirección y frunce el ceño.

-Oye.. Eres tú? Que haces ahí?- QUE? Se acercaba a mí con cara enojada, como carajo me vio?.. Oh Hummel, estas en problemas..

* * *

**Hola de Nuevo! No puedo Creer que en menos de 24 hs ya hayan cumplido con la Promesa! :D Personalmente AME como me quedo este cap, pero dejen su opinión.. POR FAVOR! DX -xD-**

**Como lo prometí, -esta vez si haha- aquí el capitulo 7 :) Eh estado dejando spoilers en Twitter hace unas horas.. Por si quieren seguirme.. ****Twitter: FioreehhVelez :P**

**La única pregunta que me dejaron esta vez fue: Que es Pansexual? Bueno.. La respuesta:**

**Es una orientación sexual humana caracterizada por la atracción estética, romántica o sexual por otras personas independientemente de su sexo y su género. Por lo tanto, las personas pansexuales pueden sentirse atraídas por varones, por mujeres y también por aquellas personas que no se sienten identificadas con la dicotomía varón/mujer o con la de masculino/femenino, incluidas las personas intersexuales, intergeneros, cisexuales y transexuales.**

**Wikipedia? Donde? XDDD Bueno esto es todo.. Hasta aquí voy.. La Próxima Meta.. 50 REVIEWS! O sii haha, ahora no lo harán en un día :3 HAHAHA Soy mala e.e**

**Saludos! Bye bye! :D**


	8. Llama -SuperPlanFase2-

_Antes de Empezar quiero dedicar este cap Nuevamente a Bonamore y a Mariana Serrano :D Gracias por Bancarme en esta Chicas! :)!_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

-Sara! Hace mucho que no te aparecías por aquí linda!- Aguante la respiración mientras Blaine se agachaba justo delante del armario en el que me encontraba yo, al levantarse vi que una gatita pequeña de color gris y ojos verdes se encontraba cargada por él, oh, le hablaba a la gata, no me vio!

-Que haces tan tarde? Tu dueña debe estar preocupada.. Ven te llevaré con ella..- A través del espacio que tenia entre las dos puertas del armario vi a Blaine dirigirse hacia la puerta con la gatita, oh genial, es mi turno de irme..

Cuando Blaine salió, esperé unos minutos hasta que no escuché ruido alguno, salí del armario y acomodé la ropa que había salido junto conmigo nervioso, Blaine podría llegar en cualquier momento. Una vez que terminé de acomodar caminé hacia la puerta pero me detuve para acercarme y ver un cuadro que estaba en la mesita de luz, Blaine se encontraba con dos personas mayores muy parecidas a él, supuse que eran sus padres.

-Bueno basta de distracciones tengo que irme- Voltee para dirigirme rápidamente a la puerta de nuevo, pero al parecer Blaine ya había vuelto, perfecto.

Busque un lugar donde esconderme, pensé en el armario de nuevo pero no podía, Blaine dijo que se iría a bañar y había muchas probabilidades de que lo abriese, gracias a la desesperación apoye una mano en la cama que se encontraba al lado mío y con un impulso salte hacia el otro lado, bajé al suelo y me deslicé para quedar debajo de ella y me quede ahí hasta Blaine volvió a aparecer.

Blaine entro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, que suerte que debajo de la cama no podía ver nada, solo la ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo de camino al baño. Cuando Blaine por fin entró, me arrastre maldiciendo –mi gran traje negro al estilo espía quedaría totalmente manchado-, me levante y ahora si me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta estaba cerrada, mierda, no podía tener tan mala suerte, busque llaves por todos lados, pero al no encontrarlas de nuevo tuve que subir al cuarto de Blaine y agarrar las que tenía antes.

Una vez que las obtuve volví a observar el álbum de cuero blanco, no entiendo porque tengo tanta curiosidad por verlo. Dejé las llaves en mi bolsillo y lo agarre, el listón cayó al suelo en consecuencia, no me importo, pase mi mano por la tapa, la textura era parecida a la piel de una serpiente..

Abrí por fin el álbum y vi unas fotos de una familia, una mujer pequeña de tés morena y esbelta, un hombre alto, serio e imponente y dos niños, uno de aproximadamente 13 años y el otro de 5 o 6, que a mi entender eran, Cooper -el pedante incestuoso- y Blaine. Seguí echando una hojeada, todo era normal, eran fotos de una familia normal, con niños normales, de aquí no iba a sacar nada.

Antes de detenerme y salir de acá abrí el final del álbum que al parecer contenía algo, me encontré con un sobre metido dentro de un bolsillo interno. Lo agarré y deje el álbum donde estaba, abrí el sobre y mire sus fotos, muchas eran como las otras, pero más casuales, unas en especial me llamaron la atención, tenían un borde rosa y un listón que las unía del mismo color.

Al observarlas detalladamente casi me muero de un infarto, era Blaine! Pero vestido de niña! Muchas fotos de él con vestidos rosas y moños rojos en la cabeza, cielos! Esto valía oro!

Algo golpeo mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos, me quede helado. Con cautela metí el sobre dentro de mi bolso sin que el que estuviera atrás mío me viese. Decicí darme vuelta y enfrentar la verdad..

Blaine se encontraba todo mojado con una toalla en la cintura frente a mí, con una ceja levantada y el ceño fruncido.

-Ou, ejem, Hola Blaine!- Sonreí lo mas naturalmente que pude.

-Hola- Se dio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, la cerró con traba y volvió hacia mí –Puedo saber que haces en mi casa y en mi cuarto Hummel?- Oh no, uso el apellido..

-Bueno, pasé a Saludar, pero veo que es mal momento así que me voy- Camine hacia la puerta con paso firme, pero Blaine me detuvo colocando una mano en mi pecho.

-No irás a ningún lado- Su sonrisa me dio escalofríos, lo miré seriamente manteniendo la calma.

-El otro día te olvidaste de algo Lizzy- Acentuó más su sonrisa, se dirigió al cajón y saco un pedazo de tela de él, lo apretó muy fuerte en su palma antes de arrojármelo.

Atajé la tela que me había lanzado, al abrirla me di cuenta de que era un bóxer, pero estos no eran míos..

-Estos no son mi..- Tape mi boca con una mano, Anderson sonreía arrogantemente.

-Ya sé que no son tuyos, son míos- Lo miré con los ojos como platos.. Me descubrió? Pero cómo?

-Así es- Me lee la mente también? –Se que eres un hombre y no me di cuenta ayer o hace una semana, lo supe desde siempre, no se a quien intentas engañar pero lo veo en tu cuerpo- Blaine se encontraba sentado en la cama.. Desnudo? No debería estar viendo esto..

-Oye cual es el problema? Somos amigos no? –Me miro como pidiéndome una respuesta a lo que yo asentí- Bien, es lo que me imagine.. Sabes, me encuentro cansado, podemos arreglar para otro dia?- Se metió en la cama tapándose con una enorme sábana.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana, lamento molestarte-

-No está bien, ven cuando quieras-

Cerré la puerta, bajé las escaleras y me fui, tenía el sobre en el bolso con las fotos de Blaine, estaba tranquilo, mi cometido ya estaba hecho –Más allá de todo lo demás-. Abajo estaba Shay quien me abrió la puerta sin preguntar absolutamente nada y me dejó ir.

Llegué a mi casa mas tardé de la que hubiera querido, cené un bol de ensalada de lechuga y tomate y me fui a acostar, cerré mis ojos y me despedí de la conciencia, mañana será otro día..

Estacioné mi camioneta y bajé de ella, me dirigí hacia la escuela arreglando mi cabello con un espejo de mano, en el camino me interceptó Rachel, parecía estar enojada.

Además de eso, todos estaban mirándome extraño, ah no, no saldré corriendo como un loco desquiciado de nuevo... QUE HICISTE FINN!

-Cómo pudiste no decírmelo! Dime que no es verdad!-

-Qué? De que hablas Rach? Es viernes en la mañana por favor si es alguna estupidez omítela, no quiero amargar mas mi semana-

-Tu amargaste la mía..-

-Yo? Cómo?-

-Ven- Puso los ojos en blanco y me guió hacia el cartel de anuncios de la escuela, al llegar vimos a mucha gente amontonada frente al cartel.

-Entra a ahí y fíjate cual es la noticia principal..- Me metí entre medio de la gente que al reconocerme se corrieron de inmediato dejándome un camino directo.

Al llegar al cartel no lo pude creer, eran fotos mías, pero de pequeño. Con mi primera bici, con mis padres en navidad y otra en donde estoy en un parque sentado en uno de sus juegos sonriendo.

Me adelante más agarrando con mi mano las 3 fotos a la vez y estrujándolas. No, esta vez no fue Finn, fue Blaine..

Bajé mi cabeza mientras arranqué las fotos del tablero y caminé por el pasillo sin levantar mi cabeza hasta llegar al aula de Historia, que justamente me tocaba compartir con Blaine.

Cuando llegué el ahí me esperaba, apoyado en uno de los bancos y mirando por la ventana, se dio vuelta inmediatamente en cuanto escuchó que alguien entraba, ese alguien era yo..

-Porque?- Aun tenía las fotos en la mano.

-Lo siento..- Bajo del banco y se acercó a mí, quiso agarrar mi mejilla pero lo rechacé, no podía sentir más odio por él en este momento- No me pareció justo que engañaras a todos de esa forma, dime, no se siente mejor ser quien eres?-Me sonrió y alcanzo mi mejilla después de unos intentos-Mírame-Levante la vista, me encontraba al borde de las lágrimas en este momento.

-Seas hombre o mujer, no importa, eres hermoso de todas formas..- Blaine acerco su rostro al mío, rozando nuestras narices, el amanecer se hacía notar con su color amarillo por las ventanas, era lo único que alumbraba el salón, y era lo que hacía que pudiese verle el rostro con total claridad..

-Prometo ayudarte en esto, jamás te dejaré solo..- La respiración se me acortaba y Blaine cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, no sé cuando fue que pasó, pero él estaba besándome..

* * *

**Bien, no pregunten, no se que pasó, xDDD Me agarro el romanticismo espontáneo.. Eso pasa cuando escribo con sueño xDDDD EJEM.. Hola! Hace bastante que no publico, no consiguieron cumplir con el objetivo, yo esperaba que si.. Bueno en Fin.. No se alegren con lo que acaban de leer, que no todo será color se rosa.. Por cierto, se aproxima Klaine Sex :9 (O Klex como quieran llamarlo) en estos prox. caps.**

**Pregunten todo lo que quieran y sugieran lo que les guste, estoy aquí para escucharlas mis ladies :D**

**Como siempre les dejo mi Twitter: FioreehhVelez.. Aquí siempre dejó spoilers o avisos importantes..**

**Bien, sin mas que decir, espero que comenten, de eso me inspiro.. No dejaré meta esta ves, quiero ver a que pueden llegar..**

**Por cierto tengo 2 Fics nuevos que quiero subir.. Me gustaría que me dijeran cual es mejor..:**

**-Adaptacion Klaine ¡M! de la Bella y la Bestia..**

**-Tablero: El juego consiste en derrocar al Rey, no importa que ficha seas.. Blaine, un peón negro está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que el Rey Blanco Kurt Hummel caiga.. Incluso, enamorarse..**

**Sepan entender que su opinión es MUY importante para mi :) Desde ya muchas gracias.. (L**

**Saludos y Besos! Hasta la Proxima! :D**


	9. Transformación

**Voy a Dedicar este Cap Nuevamente a Bonamore y a Tan Cc K :) Que me hicieron acordar de subir :P**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Sentí sus dulces y calientes labios sobre los míos, ahí reaccioné:

-QUE HACES!-Grite furioso empujándolo- ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!-

Blaine abrió los ojos exageradamente, mirándome espantado.

-Porque me gritas?- Parecía sorprendido, no puedo creerlo.

-PORQUE ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! IMBECIL!- Supuse que en ese momento me encontraba rojo de la furia e impotencia.

-Yo? Que hice? Jamás podría hacer algo parecido!- Blaine tenía una cara triste y preocupada…

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO! OBVIAMENTE ACABAS DE ADMITIR QUE REVELASTE MI SECRETO!- Blaine aun seguía con la misma cara, hasta que al parecer se dio cuenta a que me refería, inmediatamente su aspecto se volvió más deprimente y gris.

-No pensé que eso te lastimara- Bajo la cabeza mientras retrocedía para apoyarse en las ventanas que se encontraban atrás de él.

Esa visión de Blaine tan derrotado me carcomió la culpa, capaz realmente lo había hecho para ayudar, no sé muy bien que debería hacer al respecto. Logré calmarme y tranquilizar mi respiración.

-No sé qué fue lo que quisiste hacer… Pero, supongo que… Está bien…-Tape mis ojos con mi antebrazo derecho, para ocultar mis lágrimas.

Ni Blaine ni yo nos movíamos, ambos estábamos estáticos en nuestro lugar analizando la situación, desde mi punto de visa, el ha arruinado mi felicidad, pero, irónicamente, es causa de ella también.

Desde el punto de vista de Blaine, no sé decir mucho, pero, seguramente debe estar arrepentido. O eso me demuestra con su cara.

Decidí retomar la conversación, y me acerqué a Blaine alejando mi brazo de la cara. Aun no se inmutaba y seguía en su lugar, con el cabeza agachada y sumido en sus pensamientos. Me aseguré bien que decir.

-Blaine…- Estaba cerca de él, al notarlo levantó su cabeza, rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Si, Blaine estaba arrepentido, no había duda de ello- Yo solo… Por favor, no vuelvas a decidir algo así por mí, de acuerdo?- Blaine apretó los labios y asintió lentamente, di media vuelta para salir del salón pero él me agarro del hombro reteniéndome.

-Espera… Yo… Mm Me prometes que pensarás lo que sucedió?- Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron un tono más claro de la nada, no sé como lo hacía.

-Lo prometo- Con esto Blaine soltó mi brazo y salí disparado del salón de clases, estaba sonando el timbre cuando ya me encontraba en medio del corredor, todas las miradas de la escuela en mi, solo me quería ir a casa.

Escuche a Rachel por detrás mío, al parecer estaba siguiéndome, pero no la escuchaba en lo absoluto. Me fui de la escuela dejándola sola hablando en la puerta.

Llegué a mi casa y me dirigí directamente hacia mi cuarto -_Alto! Kurt debes hablar con papá de lo que pasó!- _Mi conciencia cambio mi rumbo y me dirigí al taller…

-Papá? Estas aquí? Necesito hablar contigo- Burt estaba debajo de un auto arreglándolo, cuando me escucho salió de allí mirándome sorprendido.

-Kurt? No deberías estar en la escuela?- Se limpió las manos y se acerco a mí.

-No papá, ya no puedo estar ahí, no mas…-

-Qué? De que hab..?- Al ver mi cara llena de lágrimas corrió hacia mí abrazándome-Oh Kurt! No me digas que…-

-Si papá, toco acabó…- Me sentía mejor con los fuertes brazos de mi padre rodeándome, me sentía como en segundo grado, como un niño otra vez.

Estuvimos un rato largo abrazados mientras lloraba, descargue toda mi angustia y dolor ahí, me sentía tan… Tan, tan nada, estaba vacío, me quitaron todo lo que había logrado.

-Cuéntame… Que paso? Quien fue?- Levante mi rostro para mirarlo mientras aún me sostenía en sus brazos, lo miré detenidamente.

-No tiene importancia papá…- Ya no caían mas lagrimas de mis ojos, pensándolo bien, no tenían porque caer, primero, soy libre, por fin puedo ser quien DEBO ser, segundo, tenía exactamente con qué vengarme de Blaine.

-Quieres cambiarte de escuela? Puedo hacer los trámites para..-

-No papá, no quiero, quiero ser quien debo ser, quiero ser un chico de nuevo, tranquilo, no pasará nada, confía en mí…- Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, no tengo que preocuparlo pero esto no es lo que siento, estoy muy asustado y preocupado, eh visto lo que le hacen a los no aceptados en mi escuela...

Por otro lado –del bueno digamos-, tendría que comprar todo un guardarropa entero nuevamente, pero esta vez con ropa de hombre, por fin podría comprar todas las prendas que siempre quise usar, pero como mujer no podía. Además, podré ir al gimnasio y ejercitar mi cuerpo, también debo cortar mi cabello, será un cambio tan radical, y también será la primera vez en 8 años que me veré como un hombre –uno muy a la moda-.

Empecé a verle el lado bueno a todo, y traté de omitir el nudo en la garganta que aparecía cada vez que intentaba pensar de cómo sería de ahora en adelante mi vida escolar, eso no importaba, me quedaban 2 años además del que estoy por terminar, puede que sea mucho pero estoy seguro que pasará más rápido de que imagino. Solo tengo que mantener la calma y concentrarme en la compras, sí, eso me distraería.

Después de la conversación con papá, le pedí que me diera mis ahorros, los cuales eh ganado a través de ventas de las cosas que muchos chicos de la escuela me regalaban, algunas eran carísimas, así que eh recaudado un fondo bastante gordo. Mi padre me dio dinero extra además, así que tenía suficiente dinero para un guardarropa completo, un nuevo corte de cabello y algunas sesiones de gimnasio, espero que las demás las pueda pagar con algún tipo de trabajo, ya que mi padre no tiene suficiente dinero, o eso creo.

Todo estaba arreglado, llamaría a Rachel para salir de comp… Oh, Rachel, no sé si está enojada conmigo, bueno, ella me hablo cuando salía de la escuela, pero no le presté atención, debería llamarla para poder saberlo, pero, y si no quiere verme más? Es mi mejor amiga, sería muy doloroso, _Hummel! Eres tonto o que! Si es tu mejor amiga ella te entenderá! Además, si no lo intentas no lo sabrás nunca. _Cierto.

Llamé a Rachel con la esperanza de que me atendiese, espero que lo haga. Al escuchar el tercer tono decidí que no me atendería, pero cuando estaba por cortar escuche su voz chillona saliendo del otro lado del auricular.

-Hola? Lizzy? Oh! Por fin me llamas, estaba esperando que me dieras una explicación jovencita, o jovencito?-Oh cierto, de verdad lo sabe.

-Jaja, perdón Rach, que te parece si salimos de compras y te explico?- Tardó unos segundos en responderme, eso me puso nervioso.

-Me parece perfecto!- Que bueno, Rachel estaba como siempre, al parecer nada cambio entre nosotros.

-Bien, nos vemos en el centro comercial… Ahora estas libre?- Si, estoy seguro que me entenderá.

-Si! No fui a la escuela hoy jaja, nos vemos allí! Adiós!- Se escucharon unas voces por detrás, seguro era Leroy.

-Chau- Corté y solté un largo suspiro, estaba tan nervioso al pedo, todo era igual, solo debía explicarle y me entendería, por eso era mi mejor amiga.

Agarré mis llaves y me dirigí al centro comercial después de saludar a mi padre, Rach no fue a la escuela así que a estas horas de la mañana calcule que todavía no había desayunado, así que la invitaría a Lima Bean.

Llegué al centro y Rachel estaba esperándome en la entrada sentada en uno de los escalones, dejé mi camioneta en el estacionamiento y me dirigí allí.

-Hola Rach!- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Hola... Lizzy?- Levantó una ceja mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo, yo la tome y le seguí el juego.

-No, Kurt… Kurt Hummel- Nos saludamos y ella levanto ambas cejas.

-Ah, con que así te llamas? Hola Kurt, es un gusto…- Ambos nos miramos seriamente mientras todavía teníamos unidas nuestras manos, de repente se corto el momento de tensión y comenzamos a reir.

-Jajaja, oye sabes? Si me lo hubieras dicho antes hubiera sido genial, ahora tengo un mejor amigo!- Ella sonreí como nunca, me hacía tan feliz.

-Entonces… Seguimos siendo mejores amigos?- La miré fijamente mientras ella seguía riendo, pero qué?

-Pues claro tonto! Sé que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien pero debes tener tus motivos, los cuales me gustaría mucho escuchar, y desde entonces podemos empezar de nuevo, estoy segura de que voy a entenderte, te quiero mucho como para perderte- Apretó mi mano y nos dirigimos dentro.

-Desayunaste? –Ella negó con la cabeza-Te invito, vamos!-

-Claro! Vamos a Lima Bean, ahora deberás pagar vos porque eres un hombre jaja-

-Por supuesto… Que graciosa…- Ambos reímos tomados de las manos, yo aún estaba vestido de mujer así que parecíamos dos amigas paseando, eso me resultaba aun más gracioso.

Estuvimos toda la tarde charlando, paseando, comprando. La ropa la elegíamos con el pretexto de que era para nuestros novios, ya que si no nos mirarían raro, estuvimos de acuerdo con la mayoría de la ropa que elegimos, y ella me ayudo a decidirme en algunas otras cosas, como accesorios, bufandas, guantes, etc.

Luego de eso fuimos a la peluquería, la chica que nos atendió nos dio una revista con cortes de varón, ambas elegimos uno diferente, por lo cual, le pedí a la peluquera que me cortara una mezcla de ambos, yo tengo el cabello corto en general, solo un pequeño mechón largo en la parte de la nuca, pero nada más.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a mi casa con todo listo, lo único que faltaba era un cambio por completo y ya, Rachel estaba aun más ansiosa que yo por esto. Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y lleve mi ropa para cambiarme al baño, cuando terminé, hice unos últimos toques con mi cabello y salí.

Me sorprendió y me asustó la cara de Rachel cuando salí, tenía los ojos sobresaltados y la boca abierta de par en par, mmm, parece que elegí una mala combinación. Iba a entrar nuevamente a cambiarme pero Rachel me detuvo agarrándome un brazo.

-A dónde vas?-

-A cambiarme-

-QUE? Estás loco? Si no fueras mi amigo ya e hubiera empotrado en la cama!-

-De verdad?- Estaba colorado, que descarada.

-Claro que si! Con esto los mataras a todos! Y más a Anderson- Me codeo el abdomen como insinuándome algo.

-Pff tengo más para él de lo que te imaginas…- Ella alzó una ceja en respuesta.

Exacto, de esto se iba a tratar, no tengo porque desarrollar sentimientos hacia mi peor enemigo, el solo se enterró en el fondo de mi corazón traicionándome. Pronto descubrirá lo que es meterse con Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Y? Que les va pareciendo? :( xD Este fin de semana subo el diez, la historia terminará entre los capítulos 15 y 20 :) Para que sepan...**

**Como siempre Dejen Reviews :D Mi Twitter: FioreehhVelez :P**

**Ya tengo un Oneshot en camino para ustedes, y la adaptacion de la Bella y la Bestia tambn, pero quiero terminar todo antes de subirlo haha...**

******Saludos Besos y Cuídense mucho.. ! Bye bye !**

***Spoiler: Blaine llorará en el prox. cap :)**


	10. Esto es la Guerra!

**Capitulo 10 **

El fin de semana pasó rápido, el viernes había salido con Rachel y todo quedo de maravilla, el sábado me quedé en casa haciendo tareas y otras cosas aburridas, y el domingo salí con Mercedes, ella ya sabía todo así que fue muy tranquilizante, me contó que se iría de vacaciones y yo le conté lo que pasó con Blaine, me dijo que no fomentaba la venganza pero que en este caso en particular quería que sufriera, oh si, por eso era una de mis mejores amigas.

_-FlashBack-_

_-Kurt, creo que debes de ser lo más cruel que puedas ser en tu vida! Se merece lo peor! Nunca me calló bien de todos modos pero, dios! Hacerte eso y después besarte? Pero quien se cree que es!- Mercedes estaba mucho más enojada de lo que yo me encontraba en aquel momento, ella me sobreprotege mucho._

_-Bueno Cedes, sabes que eso pasará, te diría cual es mi plan pero prefiero que lo veas mañana colgado en la cartelera de anuncios- Le sonreí con la sonrisa más grande que pude hacer, Cedes levantó sus cejas y me guiño el ojo._

_-Bien hecho chico! No sé que tienes en mente pero esa sonrisa me encanta!- Ya era tarde así que me despedí para volver a mi casa, tenía que prepararme para la guerra de mañana. Oh, lo que vendría más que guerra desataría una revolución…_

_-AH! Y KURT!- Me grito cuando me encontraba ya un poco lejos de ella, por lo que me volví a acercar-No sé qué fue lo que paso pero, estas hermoso, sexy y genial! Eres un chico muy bonito!- Me acaricio el cachete mientras me sonreía, sabe que yo tengo problemas de autoestima, lo hace para ayudarme, es tan linda._

_-Gracias! Tu siempre eres hermosa Cedes…- Le sonreí también mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me despedía nuevamente._

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Y hoy ya es Lunes, estoy preparado, vestido, peinado y muy sexy, si, así es, soy la persona más sexy del mundo. _Hummel! No trates de levantarte el autoestima! Pareces soberbio! _Bueno, tal vez, no del mundo.

Bajé las escaleras y Papá y Finn me miraron boquiabiertos, yo los miré levantando una ceja.

-Qué pasa?-

-Oye Lizzy! De verdad eres un chico!- Golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano mientras mi papa se reía, ese chico va a sacarme de quicio.

-Si Finn, soy un chico… Y ME LLAMO KURT!- Bueno, ahora.

-Oh cierto, perdón…- Siguió devorando su desayuno mientras yo camina hacia la cocina negando con la cabeza, mi papa se interpuso mirándome seriamente, le devolví la mirada esperando.

-Kurt… Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Ese es mi hijo!- Me abrazo fuertemente, lo que más me sorprendió es que se sacó su gorra para hacerlo, wow, hablaba en serio.

-Gracias papá, no te defraudaré, desde hoy en adelante seré un chico normal, y tranquilo, no pasará nada- Lo ultimo lo dije para animarlo, se veía preocupado después de todo.

-Jo lo cuidade papá!- Un pedazo de comida llego a mi pómulo.

-Finn! No hables con la boca llena! – Me limpié el rostro y me dirigí a hacerme el desayuno.

-Bien Finn! Así se habla campeón! Cuida de tu hermano como a tu vida!- Burt y Finn se abrazaron mientras seguía haciéndome el café, son tal para cual.

Terminamos de tomar el desayuno y salimos para la escuela, era temprano, bastante temprano, por lo cual Finn estaba quejándose, pero yo tenía que llegar antes que nadie.

Una vez que llegamos allí me dispuse a correr por el pasillo rápidamente mientras que Finn caminaba a paso de tortuga muy detrás mío, miré el panel que se encontraba delante de mí y paré en seco… Alto, esto es lo que quiero para mí? Para mis hijos algún día? Para que mi padre se entere? Mi hermano? Blaine?...

El timbre sono y agarre la foto que tenía en mis manos llevándola conmigo hacia el salón. De repente todos los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a entrar y me miraron atónitos, me quede parado en frente de ellos, me sentía como animal de zoológico, así que decidí enfrentarlos…

-BIEN! AQUÍ ME TIENEN! ESTO ES LO QUE SOY! ELIZABETH HUMMEL ENREALIDAD ES UN CHICO! Y SE LLAMA KURT HUMMEL! Ya no lo ocultaré, y perdonen por mentirles…-Grité para que todos me escucharan y al final mi voz salió borrosa y ahogada, divisé a Rachel y le sonreí, ella me sonrió de vuelta y vino conmigo.

-WOW Kurt! Tengo un amigo hermoso!- Me sonrojé ante el comentario y baje la cabeza apenado.

-Gracias Rach.. Igual-Le sonreí mientras enredábamos nuestros brazos juntos y nos dirigíamos al salón.

La hora de clases pasó rápido y lo más curioso es que no divise a Blaine en todo el día, quería devolverle la foto… Era lo mejor para todos.

Un dolor intento recorrió mi espalda mientras esta chocaba contra los casilleros del pasillo, no pude ver qué era lo que pasó hasta que caí al suelo luego del impacto y abrí mis ojos.

-Karofsky…- Abrí mis ojos enormemente, jamás se había metido conmigo, era muy buen chico, incluso algunas veces me regalaba flores o me dejaba pasar en la fila del comedor-Qu-que sucede?- Me miraba con furia y una sonrisa arrogante recorría la parte sur de su rostro.

-Ay lo siento Lizzy! Oh debería decir Kurt? Ustedes que dicen chicos?- Karofsky miró hacia atrás donde estaba Asimio y otros compañeros del equipo de futbol –Mmm yo creo que le quedaría mejor… MARICA!- Gritaron todos al unisonó, yo los miré atónito, que era esto? Jamás me habían tratado así, no puedo creerlo… Me insultaron, y yo no dije ni hice nada, estarán enojados porque les mentí? Si, debe ser eso… Voy a aclararles esto y todo se solucionará.

-A ver chicos, yo les explico…- Traté de levantarme pero me empujaron nuevamente y caí al suelo, el dolor del impacto fue tanto que unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, seguía sorprendido de esto, porque querían lastimarme? –Oigan, se que están enojados por haberles mentido pero juro que no fue mi intención, verán… Lo que paso fue que cuando era chic…-

-No nos interesa Hummel! No nos importa que nos hayas mentido! Lo que importa es que te vestiste de mujer y eso solo te hace una nena, un marica, UN GAY, entiendes?- Alce la mirada y vi a David y los demás mirándome furiosamente, amagó un golpe con su puño acercándose, al ver como yo reaccionaba tapándome el rostro, se quedo quieto riéndose de mí, luego de eso se fueron…

Llegué a mi casa luego de un día agitado, no podía ignorar u omitir que había sido el peor día en toda mi preparatoria, años de ser el centro de atención, no podía acostumbrarme a esto, simplemente no es posible…

Dejé mis cosas en el sofá y subí a darme una ducha, lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo esto es que amaba mi nuevo estilo, no era lo que digamos "varonil", pero me sentía muchísimo más cómodo, si, esto era lo mío.

Luego de la ducha, comencé a sospechar de porque no había visto a Blaine en todo el día, era extraño, ya que no faltaba nunca a la escuela, es más, amaba ir a la escuela.

El timbre de mi casa sonó alejando mis pensamientos, al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue inmediata, que hacía Cooper aquí?

-Corderito, necesito tu ayuda!- Pero que mier... ?

* * *

**Ya escucho los abucheos desde aqui... MIL PERDONES... Tengo un severo bloqueo mental... Me costo mucho hacer algo que quedara decente, ademas, tuve mis vacaciones y en donde fui no tenia tiempo para escribir, etc.. No voy a dar mas excusas u.u Soy terrible! Dx **

**Bueno no prometo nada, pero el próximo espero subirlo pronto :) Sus Reviews me incentivan... Y los que me tengan en FB o Twitter háganme acordar! Porque llego un momento que ni me acordaba que tenia esta historia xD Soy muy colgada :P**

**Bueno nada mas.. Que tengan un muy buen Fin de Semana :D Yo la voy a pasar de Maravilla hahaha :)**

**Suerte! **


End file.
